Silence there is
by Rahwin
Summary: Lost in time and space, he dwells where reality is but a shadow and dreams can come alive, in the heart of silence. Can love exist in emptiness?


SILENCE THERE IS

Chapter 00 - Prologue

The beginning or the end?

rahwin at the domain below

I do not own NGE.

It was quiet, it was very quiet. The only sound that could be heard was hum of the engines and power core, their bass hum almost on the edge of human hearing. The soft sound of the slowly circulating air could be heard as a soothing whisper.

Otherwise, silence ruled this realm of stillness.

In a room, in the medical part of this place that existed seemingly in nowhere. The walls were covered in cupboards housing various pieces of medical equipment, and two medical tables was in the middle of the room, the walls, floor and ceiling was white, the table's shining metal. Everything was clean, cold and dark, as everything was in this little world.

One wall of the room, the one the opposite of the closed steel door, had four large tubes attached, going the length of the wall, from floor to ceiling. The tubes were slightly tilted a little as if they were put to rest to the wall, even if it was obvious that they were strongly anchored at both ends. Much sophisticated equipment were attached to these tubes, the few wires that was not covered with gleaming metal making their way over the sides of the thick glasslike tubes, leaving the front clear of any obstruction.

Three of these tubes were black, no light shining from them. One was seemingly alive, a sterile slightly green light shining out of its inner depths, casting an eerie glow over the otherwise dark room. The equipment around it was also seemingly alive, many small indicators and buttons shining with inner light, some checking red, most glowing green. The cylinder stood there glowing, with two dead tubes on one side, and one just as dark on the other.

Inside this tube floated a young man, his body taking up most of the tube's length and width, but still having some space left. The man floated there, his body illuminated from all sides except the front by the slightly green light, obviously coloured green by the liquid of the same colour. His semi long and jet-black hair floating freely, reaching his shoulders when floating down, reaching up toward the top of the tube when in the other direction. The slightly built body, evidence of regular training and obvious strength but not heavily muscled, was completely relaxed, arms and legs slightly bent, hands a little in front of him, long fingers faintly curled. The mans face, leaning backwards a little, was also utterly relaxed, every muscle at ease, his expression totally devoid of any feeling. His eyes closed and still, no wrinkle apparent in his face, not from frowning too much, neither any evidence of much smiling and laughter. His face sharply chiselled, with clearly marked cheekbones, clear-cut brows and temples, his nose sharp but not a prominent part of his face, lips almost femininely full and upturned in the corners. A face that could be intimidating and frightening when in a frown, or stunningly handsome when smiling. The only flaw in the still face was a white line going horizontally on the cheek below his left eye, beginning below the middle of his eye and continuing to end a few centimetres from his ear, the thin scar seemingly made with a very sharp and precise instrument.

The man floated there, in the still darkness of his world, asleep in a dreamless slumber, suspended in the liquid that was as still as he, a few wires attached to his hands and feet. Maybe he went to sleep ten minutes ago, possibly he had slept for eons, perhaps he was dead, preserved by the liquid in which he resided, there was no way to tell by looking.

The peace was total in this silent, sterile room, lifeless was this world in which the man rested, maybe waiting for his awakening, perhaps to keep him in its cold clutches forever.

Stillness was everything, until a change occurred, something changed this seemingly static world.

A little spark of dim white light, formed and floated, suspended in front of the closed door of the room. First it twinkled and dimmed even more, almost disappearing, as if it was unsure of its course of action, then it glowed brighter and slowly started to extend, growing larger. When being slightly larger than a golf ball and shining bright like a little star it twisted in upon itself, seemingly collapsing, then exploded outward without a sound. The light faded quickly when expanding and seemed to condense into substance, forming a slightly glowing mist. The haze of light expanded to the rough shape of a bipedal being, when it stopped expanding it was easy to see through to the other side of the room through it.

The mist swirled and seemed to start increasing in density, slowly making it opaque, the shimmering white substance slowly gained a more detailed form, fingers soon visible on the two hands, all limbs gaining joints and appropriate proportions. After an undefined amount of time the figure clearly resembled a young woman with somewhat short hair and gentle features. Suddenly, the now perfect image of a girl stopped glowing, its white surface going dull, seemingly losing its perfect smoothness, then, like a soundless crack of a whip the female suddenly gained colour, and with it seemingly sparked to life and gained the ability and will to move. The girls blood red eyes looked around with a cautious stare, her hands coming up seemingly by themselves to be ready to cover her upper torso or face in the possibility of danger.

Seemingly surprised by her limbs movement she turned her gaze towards them, slowly turning her hands and flexing her fingers. Her face not showing any emotions as she scrutinised her two primary manipulating appendages further, touching one hand with the other, then slowly moving her hand up her smooth and pale arm. Reaching her shoulder with her hand, following the hand with an intense gaze, she seemingly got a glimpse of something in her peripheral vision and let the hand drop, bringing up her other hand to touch her blue and tousled hair with an impassive expression. Twirling a lock of hair between her fingers her eyes suddenly snapped forward, focusing on the tube with the floating man.

First just staring, slowly lowering her arm to her side, looking on that illuminated body with an unreadable stare. Suddenly stirring into action the woman padded forward on bare feet, between the two tables and towards the tube.

She slowed down, finally stopping right in front of the glowing cylinder, her toes almost touching the metal housing of the lower part if it. Standing there, intently studying every detail of the mans body as he floated there serenely. Her gaze finally coming to rest on his face, staring as if it was the first time she saw the face of a human being, staring as if the person on the other side of the translucent barrier was the most captivating sight that existed. Suddenly her face transformed, as if a magic enchantment activated the before expressionless face. Her face showed many feelings, sadness, loneliness, regret and longing.

Slowly her hands came forth, seeking to touch the mans face but only touching the unrelenting and cold barrier between them, resting her hands on the rounded surface se slowly leaned forward, still staring longingly at his face, finally resting her forehead on the tube. Her eyes, looking down but not truly seeing anymore, spoke of unbearable loneliness. Tears welled up in her eyes, and assembled in her long eyelashes before slowly dripping to the cold surface of the tube, her trembling lips parted and uttered three words she almost could not hear herself.

Suddenly, as if the words where the only thing that held the woman in this realm of shadows, and when now uttered the words were set free, she suddenly started to shine with a dull light. Quickly loosing all colour except the shining white, her form started to melt upwards, as if she had been made of a liquid substance in a world without gravitation and suddenly were introduced to one such field with the ceiling as floor. Loosing all resemblance to humanity in seconds the form lost its substance and collapsed in on itself in a hasty process, soon leaving a little brightly shining spark ascending to the ceiling, it flickered and faded, and suddenly went out of existence right before hitting the metal.

So the man was left in his dark and quiet world once again, floating lifelessly in the glowing tube of liquid. Only the subdued hum of engines and a power core in the distance of the structure, and the silent sigh of slowly circulating air could be faintly heard.

However, there was no one to notice the silence, there was no one to notice the slowly drying track of tears on the mans prison.

There was never anyone there.

On a small plate on the side of the tube, situated highly enough to be easily read by any human form. The shadowed little plaque told the name of the man to anyone that was there to read, told it to no one.

S. Ikari.

Comments and Criticism is welcome! Please use the adress mentioned at the top.


End file.
